


Dinner Party

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Episode: s02e02 Bad Code, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch buys the gang dinner as a thank you (post 2.2 Bad Code)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party

Finch had insisted on treating the others to a nice dinner as a thank you for their efforts to help retrieve him from Root (even if he felt they shouldn’t have). Carter recognized the name of the expensive new restaurant and thought this might be her only chance to try its cuisine. Fusco was always up for a good meal he didn’t have to pay for. John was still antsy about letting Finch out in public after Root’s call, and the presence of the other two, rather than being reassuring, only made the situation worse. Their presence would simply increase the number of potential targets if Root chose to strike (and John didn’t like having everyone he cared about out without his keeping an eye on them).

Along with the excellent wine Finch ordered, Fusco had surf&turf, Carter had seafood medley over pasta, John had a spicy Indian dish, and Finch had the duck. By mutual agreement they kept the conversation on safe topics. Finch didn’t comment on Fusco’s manners as he chowed down on his meal with gusto. Carter didn’t chide John on his most recent defenestration. Fusco didn’t bring up the mysterious figures taking an interest in the aftermath of Alicia’s murder. And nobody said anything about the awkward manner in which Finch cut his meal due to his injured hand. Meals finished, they were enjoying some rather decadent desserts when Finch ordered some steak to go. At John’s questioning look, Finch commented “I didn’t want our new friend to feel left out. Besides, I think it best to give him something more appropriate to chew on.”

Recalling the quality of his own steak, Fusco said “I wouldn’t mind sharing his doggy bag”


End file.
